Buon Compleanno
by Rollu
Summary: Lovino liked how warm Feliciano felt. He knew he wanted to keep that warmth with him. Feliciano wanted that underlying strength. /Based somewhat upon Italian unification-Itacest / R&R please


Feliciano had given up on the screaming. He could not stand it, the burning, tearing in his chest, stabbing at his skull. It hurt, because he could feel it. The emotions sweeping through his country, throughout the hearts. Of all his people wishing to be free. To have peace. He could scream until his throat was raw, until the weak squeak that was his voice gave out. But it wouldn't do any good. He clawed at the walls, at the stone, watching his fingers bleed into short nubs. They were numb now- wrapped tightly in milky white bandages. But he could still feel the pressure shooting from the base of his spine, the tingles that made him instead claw at his scalp.

What made things worse was the fact that he couldn't see _**him**_. Feliciano cried for the third time that night, in a voice that was barely above a hoarse whisper.

-x-

Lovino picked with the odd bandage coverings over his forearm. Picking it, picking it, wondering if he could tear it off. Pick at the scab, bother the wound, make it bleed again, instigate the numb stinging. He definitely wanted to. He hated the barriers, the unseen thing that held him form what he really wanted. They needed to fall, had to fall. The night was so long. He was so tired of it, of the numbness, the loneliness. He kept picking the bandages, watching the red seep through, and the pain taking him over again.

Maybe it would help him forget.

* * *

Then it was raining. Feliciano wondered how long it would take him to reach his destination, the place his feet rushed to. He splashed puddles. The drops fell relentlessly against his hood, against his tired cheeks. Gray eyes scanned the horizon, looking over stone buildings and homes, hovels overlooking streets. Was he looking too? A kingdom! That was worth it, right?

-x-

The water was invigorating. Lovino watched it fall, frown leaving his lips for the moment. He left the dark hood off, uncaring that his brown hair was now damp, soaking down. The clouds were gray, but he peered to them anyway. The color was so familiar. He wondered whether or not it was safe. He was selfish, he knew, but he also knew that _**he**_ was. Or that there was a need to be fulfilled. His people were rejoiceful. But he was just as glad to be in the rain. It wasn't too dangerous there, now was it?

Emeralds stared at the black creeper.

* * *

"I've missed you do much…"

"Its okay…stop crying.."

"But it hurts to."

"Pain over blood."

Feliciano was glad to be there, wet or not. His and Lovino's fingers intertwined, the roughness of the southern half's caressing the still bandages. The numbness left. Lovino moved his free hand to the younger's head.

"Your hair grew."

Feliciano was just as excited to do the same. "Yours too."

The silence was beautiful. Calming. Lovino racked fingers through light brown, freeing his other hand to touch a wet cheek. Tears were different that rain. Feliciano wanted to collapse into arms he knew would hold him together. He wasn't sure that the pieces were still fine though.

"…our hearts are elsewhere."

"…I don't want to believe that."

He wanted him there with him. They could have it. Feliciano felt the emotion surging through the elder. Love. Worry. Hate. Insanity. His head held those too. And it was numb. The clawing was fun. But self-inflicted pain scared him. Lovino had more courage than he though. He knew something was there though.

Lovino held Feliciano's hands, lips kissing the bandages, the pain. The rest of the tears stained pink cheeks. The younger smiled.

"Ti amo Lovi."

"Ti amo….Ti amo Feli."

Their hug was too brief. Their eternity lasted though. Lovino liked how warm Feliciano felt. He knew he wanted to keep that warmth with him. Feliciano wanted that underlying strength.

* * *

They were finally united. The Italian states. Most of them. The people still needed to be free. They still needed to be together. Like them. Lovino stood above stone and marble, toes wiggling inside boots of black with every smooth connection. The light through the stained glass was beautiful. Sunrises were always. The southern Italian being awake this early was unheard of, but the unexpected happens sometimes. The hallway stretched long, and his strides picked up pace. Lovino turned a corner, whipping his robes behind him, and stopped.

-x-

Feliciano stared at his robes, touching them, feeling the white fabric. His fingers were still numb. But the bandages were fun now. He walked, his shoes clicking the floor. The walls brought back his quiet humming. Echoing. He kept going, pace slow, and saw another white robe pass in front of him.

* * *

"Time to start, Feli."

"Okay~"

Lovino did not expect anything less than the smile on his brother's face. Feliciano was glad to see the feature gracing Lovino's. Feliciano took his brother's hand, squeezed it, and then whipped back down the hall still holding. Lovino said nothing. He walked in strides with the northern half, watching the sun shining through the windows around them. Feliciano noticed it too. The beauty. They both reached the end, their steps bringing them to a tall door.

Lovino peered up, then down. Then at Feliciano. Feliciano had no idea when he started crying. Lovino brushed away the glistening tear.

They walked inside together. He was sitting there, the new crown, smiling at them. Was he as nice at that smile? Their native tongue, the language of their name, floated through the air. Two twins approached the throne, eyes directed upon the man.

"I'm so glad to see you two together. Finally! How do you feel?"

Feliciano did not know what to say. Lovino said it for him. For them both.

"As if the world witnessed a new birth."

* * *

Feliciano took in a deep breath, taking in his brother, his smell. It was wonderful- and he vaguely wondered if Lovino knew how addictive his scent was. The fingers twining in his hair were still weak, bandaged. It made the southern half worry slightly. They'd never work the same again. Lovino held the lithe waist in front of him, closer, the younger was buried in his chest anyway.

"…mmm…" Feliciano was smiling. The place was beautiful, so long as he was with him. "…its good, fratello."

"You're happy?"

Lovino felt the smile against his chest. He knew that Feliciano is the happiest he has been in a long time. The insanity may be waring off now, and Lovino wouldn't admit his own cheer for that. The numbness was melting away, finally. He hadn't been able to think as clearly as he could now. Feliciano had no need to answer his brother's question. He enjoyed the sweet scent of his twin filling his nostrils. His lungs were glad. He had what they've been craving.

Lovino didn't move. "We can stay like this you know. We can…"

His voice bounced off the walls. Their personal room. Oh how glorious their vain loneliness was! But it was loneliness together. Lovino knew he was selfish. He stole a kiss from the lips breathing so close to his heart. And he felt the joy.

"So today, fratello."

Lovino was met with shining gray orbs. Why were they so sad? But the happiness started warming the crystals.

"Si…"

The ice was melting. They were clear rivers now, and Lovino hadn't thought of why they were. Because he knew. It was the same reason why he hosted his own rivers, streams on a pale valley of flesh. Now flush pink. Feliciano connected their lips together again. On this day he didn't have to let his hoarse voice scream again, never. And there was no pain for them to forget.

'Buon compleanno'


End file.
